Nighted
by 63ms
Summary: [First horror one-shot attempt] Miku Hatsune trembled in fear as the red stained clock continuously tic and toc. The once fun and plain classroom she was in, now turned into a cold butcher's office. Right now, what lies in front of her sight is a man holding a knife covered in crimson blood.


**A/F:** To those who know me and to those who don't, hi there! :D

So this is my second fic. Another Vocaloid fic but this time, it's a one-shot !  
It's my first time writing horror, really, so please bear with me since I'm not really used to the genre xD  
I wanted to try and get out of my comfort zone and write something that's part of my weakness :)  
English isn't my first language so yea~ Hope you enjoy reading ^^

**Disclaimer:** Me not own Vocaloid.

* * *

**【Nighted】**

* * *

Miku Hatsune trembled in fear as the red stained clock continuously tic and toc.

19:34

Her breathing became ragged and unstable as red liquid slowly crawled near her feet. Her whole body was frozen in place, shaking in fear.

The once fun and plain classroom she was in, now turned into a cold butcher's office. Right now, what lies in front of her sight is a man with short blue hair holding a knife which was drenched in crimson blood. His white robe was tattered at the ends and was dyed with splashes of red all around. His face had a very evident grin that almost reached both of his ears. His eyes were hidden in the shadows as the lamp above them, the only source of light, swayed back and forth.

Behind him were once her best friends and classmates; the known and famous Rin and Len Kagamine for being the only twins in school are explicitly sprawled across the floor, bathing in their own lifeblood.

The foreign substance reached her white indoor shoes, staining it with redness. A shiver went down her spine as she finally gained the power to take a single step behind her. Her eyes started to blur as tears started forming itself without prior warning,

Is this really… the end for her?

"Come on, come on, come on, Miku-chaaan!" The man shouted out, "I swear I am as innocent as your pink butterfly!"

Miku gasped and took another step back. This man is crazy! She must get away from him! Yet, she only stood there, still frozen solid.

"Ohhhh! I just had a fucked up ideaa! Gyahahaha!" The man laughed like there was no tomorrow as the bloody knife danced and scattered excess remains of blood. Some of it splattered on Miku's uniform and face, but still the teal-haired girl was a hard rock.

"Hahahahhaa! I am SO SMART! Why didn't I think about this earlier?!" He stared at her with dead eyes and a creepy grin, "Speaking of which, where is this pink butterfly of yours, ey?"

"….Hhh… I… I—"

"COME ON, SPEAK UP BITCH! What? Cat got your tongue? Well that ain't good 'cause I WANT your tongue! Gyahahahahahahaha!"

"…Hh… N-no… I don't– know…"

"Whaaaaaat was that? I can't heeeeaaaar yoooouuuu!"

"I… I don't know!"

"Ohhh, really? …Tch."

The man, at lightning speed ran in front of Miku. She immediately closed her eyes, expecting the worst for herself. But then, she felt something cold and sharp poking her neck.

"Y'know, little kitties who lie pisses me off." His voice was dead, monotonous, murderous.

"I-.. I really don't know…!"

"Heehhh?"

As if on cue, a sound of another lamp opening was heard from the very corner of the room. Miku knew that if she opened her eyes, she'd see the man in front of her; thus giving her the thought that she'll be dead even before she knows it. But as the sharp sensation on her neck, which seemed to have left a small scratch, was gone, she deliberately opened her eyes.

What greeted her was something dreadful. She wheezed and quivered at the new and unexpected sight.

"If 'ya don't tell me where your butterfly is, this green head will be green no more! Gahahaha!"

What the man was referring to was her friend from another class. An upperclassman who helped her a lot ever since she entered high school. She was tied up sitting on an all-familiar faculty chair. Her blue sailor uniform was tattered, scratches and bruises were evident on her skin. She looked like she was beaten up by a number of people.

"G-Gumi…-chan…!"

The green-haired girl's head was down. It doomed a lot of possibilities.

_Is she dead? Is she unconscious? She isn't dead isn't she?_ Miku's mind was overwhelmed up by all sorts of questions whether it may be positive or negative.

Gumi groaned as she fidgets on the chair. Good news for Miku, her friend is still moving.

_She's alive…!_

"Hohhhh, what do we have here? Miss Green's alive? I thought I killed her already!" the man kicked the wooden stool and it fell along with Gumi at the bottom. The edge of the chair's backrest badly hit the girl's nape.

"Ugh…!" The green-headed girl grunted at the impact. The pain painted itself on her face as she slowly opened her eyes, "…It…hurts…"

"G-G-Gumi-chan!" Miku was ready to sprint towards the girl at any moment to save her, but the man held up the knife, pointing it towards her direction. This made her freeze in fear yet again.

"…H-Huh…? Mi…ku…-chan…? Ju-Just…Where…?"

"D-Don't worry! I… I'm gonna' save you…!"

"Oya, oya" the man chuckled, "Where the hell did that confidence come from? The fuck are you? Superman?"

He stepped on the chair's backrest with great force to which Gumi reacted with pain as the wooden stool slowly chocked her neck.

"…Gah…Ahhh…Haaaahh…"

"Gumi-chan!…L-Let go of her you…You Psycho…!" Miku hesitantly cried.

_A-At this point… I-I could at least g-get his attention…!_

"Hehh~?" Grinning like crazy, the man slowly sauntered towards her direction, removing the force of the wooden stool allowing Gumi to recover from the force, "So the bastard does have Superman's taunting abilities, huh?"

"Hiii—" Miku took a step backward as the man slowly approached her with the knife dancing in front of him.

"Come on, come on, little kitty. Go run like the cowardly pussy you are! Gyahahahahahahahaha!"

Step by step, Miku paced backwards until she tripped on a broken hinge on the floor and fell over on her bottom. The pain was enveloped by fear and made her tremble more as the man neared his distance. Finally, she gained the courage to stand up and run for the door. All the while, the man never changed his pace and continued walking slowly but surely.

"There 'ya go! You're small brain's finally racked up! Dahahaha!"

She reached the door and was about to slide it but,

_*clank*_

"…Wha-what…?"

_*clank clank*_

"N-No… Not now!"

_*clank clank clank*_

"P-Please, open up!"

_*clank*_

The door didn't budge an inch. It was like fixated on the wall like a decoration or a prop.

The man madly laughed at her futile actions as his tracks stopped 3 meters away from her.

"Are you an idiot or are you an idiot? I didn't really expect for you to fall for some little trick! Gyaahahahahaha!"

"Wha-What?!"

"You see, the door is locked. Now go and thank Captain Obvious for tellin' it to 'ya! Why can't a bastard like you even notice it?" He waved the key at front of him, "Want this? Want this, huh? Tell me where Miss Pinky is first and I'll let you out."

Miku gasped as her heart raced faster than a cheetah. Sacrifice or be sacrificed, it's her only choice.

"Now tell me… Tell me my dear little Miku-chan~" His hoarse voice was sickeningly sweet.

Hyperventilation caught up with her breath. Her breathing became unstable once again. Is this the end for her?

…

_*clank clank*_

The door made sounds by itself.

"Miku-chan?!" An ever familiar voice sounded from the other side, "Open up!"

"N-No…" Miku knew whose voice that was, she knew very well, "…No…G-Go away!"

"W-What are you talking about?" the voice sounded like it was almost panicking, "Open up the door!"

"…I- I can't!"

"Hohh? Is that her?" the man asked, his grin widening more than before.

"Eh? Ah—N-No…"

"Miku, what's going on in there?" the voice asked as the door continuously made sounds, "Open it already!"

"Yeah yeah yeaah yeaaah! Open it up Miku-chaaaan!" The man screeched like mad, not even realizing that the key was still with him.

"N-No! Get away!" Miku hesitantly protested, "Y-You'll get killed by him!"

"Killed by him? What in the world are you talking about? I'm going to get a spare key from the guard. If you can't open it, then I will."

Miku freaked at what she heard. She began hitting the door with all her might; continuously knocking for the other person to hear, "No! Don't!"

The lack of response from the other side made stop. She was already too late. That person already left to get a spare key.

"…No…"

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Seems like your butterfly's gonna get caught in the trap by itself!" The man abruptly leaped in front of her and held her by her neck.

Slowly, his fingers tightened around her neck, suffocating the air out of her. Miku wheezed and hacked as her hands did its best to get rid of the man's hand. Using the fixated door for support, he slowly raised her up, fingers tightening more than it was before. Miku's feet recklessly kicked to and fro in an attempt to hit the man, at least, loosen a bit of his grip. But her resistance was futile; all of her struggles resulted into nothing.

"…D-Don't hurt…her…" was all she could say in between breaths.

"Hehe, sure I won't. I have no need for something as useless as you, now that I could finally dance with her…"

And with one final strike, the knife on the man's other hand made its way into her stomach.

"…Kuh…!"

At that moment, every single thing that happened in Miku's life flashed before her eyes. She knew it was her end, but she couldn't accept it. The pain not only existed in her wound, but also in her heart as tears went down her cheek. After 16 years of living, she has yet to experience the climax of her life and yet her she is, being stabbed by her teacher to death.

Crimson liquid gushed out as the man painstakingly removed the sharp knife. He threw her away caring less what would happen to her. Beside the fresh corpses of the twins lied Miku with life draining away from her body.

"…Uh…Uuuuh…N-No…" Slowly, the pain went away as she felt her whole body go numb, "…D-Don't…"

"Mi… Miku-chan! Hey! Get a grip of yourself!" She heard bloody screams coming from somewhere near her.

She tried lifting her head, in an attempt to search for the source of those forceful words. Her vision started to blur as her breathing became ragged. After raising her head, she finally managed to see a teary-eyed Gumi, looking at her so intently.

"…Ah… Gumi…-chan… I'm…glad y-you're…safe…"

"Hold on Miku-chan! Please don't die on me!" Gumi was shouting, crying like she never cried before.

Her consciousness was fading ever so slowly as she faced the mad man whose back was turned against her. He was still standing in front of the door, waiting for something interesting to enter the room.

She managed to shout with all of her strength, "…D-d…D-don't hurt…L-Luka…-sen…pai…"

"Oh of course I won't" the man responded with a tone so blissful, "We'll first dance in bloody hell and then I'll slooooowly kill her. Making her realize the pain you went through just by attempting to save her. At least I'll do something good for you, right? Gahahahahahaha!"

_*click*_

The door unlocked.

"Here she come, HERE SHE COMES!"

"…N-…No…"

With her final words at rest, Miku's vision went black as her final ounce of life vanished into nothing.

…

…

…

* * *

…

* * *

**A/N:**

Heya, we meet again!

This one's quite a cliff-hanger right? xD

I'm planning on writing an epilogue for this :)  
This fic itself can stand alone and may not need any epilogue and such ~  
Everything's up to the reader's imagination when figuring out what happens next !

But if I do write an epilogue, things will go in a very different way xD  
It **WILL** lead to another genre if I do, so maybe it's not a good idea to write one

Oh and as for my other fic, Winter and Teal, I still dunno where it's heading xD  
But I'll prolly upload the next chap by next week or something because of college ;-;  
Of course, my blog will always be ahead than my updates here ~

Feedback is very much appreciated!

P.S. "Nighted" IS a word.


End file.
